


PRISM

by qawv



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv
Summary: 属于冬天的铺天盖地的白色里却揉进了初春的气息，冷冽而温情。





	PRISM

从美术大学毕业之后，我拒绝了老家亲戚介绍的体面工作，在学校附近开了家文具店。

这当然是说给外人听的，实际上我的毕业设计迟迟搞不出来，只能鸽了工作面试，一边忙着延毕的手续，一边在学校旁边的文具店暂时做一份临时工挣饭钱。

我给西野七濑说这事的时候，她正端着刚上的奶茶点着头，心思看起来根本就不在我的话题上。她平时不喜欢喝这个，只是我现在的钱就够请她一杯奶茶了，才委婉地问她行不行。

“なな在听哦。”她把下巴点在杯沿上，目光放在街边刚到站的巴士。步行街的路灯这时亮起温暖的黄光，好像等不急夜色准时降临。我只觉得心焦，想让太阳落得再慢点。时间不早了，但我还不想说催她回学校的话。

说起来，该请客的可不是我。上个月底她在我打工的店里不小心摔坏一只钢笔尖，虽然没多贵，可这孩子满脸抱歉地对我说打工工资还没发的时候，我怎么忍心为难呢？

“实在对不起，今天，糟透了。”她说着快要哭出来了。

最后还是我给钢笔垫了钱，万一当时她手歪一点拿了旁边那只，我下个月每天的伙食又要减量了。不过也因为这事，我发现这孩子成了我店里的常客。

“你怎么这点儿来了？”下午四点的大好时光，她一副兴高采烈的样子，我没猜错的话一定是有课要上。

“老师有事请假了。”她说，看了一眼收拾背包的我，“你下班了？这么不巧。上次这个时间你还在的。”

什么巧不巧的，我不在你也可以来的吧。“我们是调休制。”我背上背包正准备出门，看她一直在门口望着我没有要进来的意思就也停下。该说点什么吧这时候。我在心里给自己打气，我一直挺想跟她搭话的。“不进来吗？”憋了半天却只说出来这么一句，什么破引子，真傻。

“你没事做？”她问我。我点点头，下午早安排好的活计一秒钟就在脑内自动做完了。

“那一起走走吧。正好有想逛的店。”

你一定是逃课了吧，我问她。她只笑笑不说话，但脸上也看不出有和笑容匹配的高兴。她背过身走在我前面，我系好围巾，把背包甩在一边肩膀跟上去，快走几步和她并肩。

自从学校的好友们相继毕业，我已经很久没和朋友这样逛过街。我和西野七瀬不在同一所学校，虽说离得不是特别远，但特意坐巴士过来买文具，还因此搭上一份债，这孩子竟然依旧一直往过跑，着实让我有点惊讶。

“我们店有什么特别的吗？”

“没什么特别的，”她用吸管戳着奶茶里的布丁，直截了当给我浇了盆冷水，“但是这边很有意思，喜欢过来找灵感。”

原来他跟我学的一样是设计业，比我还年轻几岁，前途无量。我也不懂为什么我这个刚刚20出头的新人会在后辈面前流露出憧憬和担忧。我解下一圈围巾纾缓燥热感，眼神停留在她吃东西鼓起来的脸颊上，想起也曾经和谁这样在人潮拥挤的冬日街边吃冷饮，有种时间停顿的不适错觉。她见我一直盯着她看，似乎有些不好意思地把头低下去了。我顿感不妙，于是掏出手机心不在焉地刷起社交软件来。

“话说，桥本也该毕业了吧，你准备得怎么样了？”西野问我。

可别提了。我对她说了我近些时日不得不做出延毕决定的遭遇。做设计的时候我的思路空空如也，给人解释起来倒是头头是道。她凑到我身边听我讲到底那里不该提，我把手机举近一点，给她看我没有任何价值可言的废品。她很感兴趣，还不时给我的垃圾献上几句赞美的话。我还在继续翻着照片，当翻到一张广场的鸽群摄影时，她突然惊叫了一声。

“这个怎么了吗？”

“不是这个，是前面那张，可以再看一眼吗？”她的声音轻极了，我不知道自己是触碰到了哪个开关，于是向前划了一张，是我此前在毕业设计预展上拍的同级生作品。我以为她又要对此谬赞一番，正准备告诉她我的作品不在里面，却看到她涨红了脸，像是下一秒就要哭出来。

“很美，对吗？”我猜得到她看的是那张冬日森林里的融雪，也是我最喜欢的一幅。同级生已经能独当一面做出丰富的作品，我却还在守着自己拿不上台面的废品孤芳自赏。

“属于冬天的铺天盖地的白色里却揉进了初春的气息，冷冽而……温情。”我说。

她抬头神情复杂地望向我，我只好不打自招，“虽然我很喜欢，但这不是我的作品，很抱歉。我差远了。”

她却像松了一口气，一把搂住我的脖子，声线都带着颤抖的起伏。“太好了。”

我枕在她的肩膀上，鼻尖是她发丝间清凉的柠檬薄荷味。好在哪呢？我没问出口。

接下来的半个月，她依旧不时来看我，还会给我的作品提建议。与我预想的相反，年轻的初学者西野竟然出人意料地独具慧眼，更让我意想不到的是，此前我轻易就能获得的挫败感在她这里消失了，我甚至希望她能给我挑更多错。

但有时候，她又会沉默寡言地搬来椅子坐在我身边。我不是人在身边会尴尬的类型，因此也不打扰她，自顾自在座位里默默看书。她拄着脸看向门外的街道，就像我们第一次逛街时那样，时而垂下眼凝视我，眼底藏着不知多少保留不提的胸臆。有时我会问自己什么都不问会不会也不太好，但也许天才天生离不开忧郁，我不该那么好奇。

结果延毕材料刚收集齐，我就被院长助理通知一定要有导师的签名。我带着准备好的文件找到导师，说了不少客气话他才同意给我签字。

“桥本怎么想要延毕啊？”导师问道，他对我说搞不懂为什么这届本来不错的孩子都打算延毕，我才了解到除了我之外，此前系里数一数二的优秀学生也重新准备毕设了。我在走廊上找出之前给西野看过的预展照片，漫无目的地猜测着是谁选择放弃按期毕业，然后才注意到毕业作品集已经被陈列在画廊。我沿着指示方向转了一圈，唯独没看见那幅我最喜欢的融雪。

“最近你经常来。”这天我看她今天心情不错，于是打算套套话，可又感觉似乎无论怎么说都能暴露意图。“在这边有朋友？”

“嗯……ななみん算吗？”她像是被我问住了，只好随口拣了个答案，然后突然开始一本正经，“我总是出现在眼前让ななみん厌倦了吗？”

“怎么会？”我心虚地嘟囔着，“你不知道我多希望你来。”

她笑笑，“再忍我一会儿就好了。”

“什么啊。我还希望有机会能去看看七濑的作品，毕竟听起来你比我更适合做这行。可我现在太忙了。”我无能为力地摊摊手。

“其实你已经看过了哦。”

这回换我惊讶了，“对不起，我真的没有一点印象了，你给我看过吗？”

西野则抿起嘴意味不明地笑了，“很久以前，曾经在你眼前一闪而过，一幅差点被我放弃的作品。”

“这样吗……”我一时找不到话，就盯着她的手沉默了一会儿，“为什么会要放弃啊。”

“因为被人偷了。就在我摔断笔尖那天。”

也是我们相识的日子，难怪当时她那么失落。“所以，后来呢？”我问道。

“我发现还是有人很喜欢它。所以还是不放弃比较好。”她说，“都是多亏有ななみん在。你很棒。”

我有些难为情，倒不是因为在年下身上找到了存在的理由。当有人问我会不会自卑，我一定会毫不犹豫地说会，然后收获一堆难以置信的嘘声。其实真正自卑的话是很难说出口的，有谁会想将一个卑劣的自己轻易告白呢，即使自己再肯定，也是不愿意说给人听的。

“有机会一定要带我去你的学校，我还想再看一次。”

“我会的。很快就会。”她目光坚定地答道。

我很荣幸自己能够捕获到这颗光芒尚且熹微的星体。

第一场冬雪没有如约而至的清晨，西野七濑提前在line上约了我逛街，还没等我收拾好东西，她就撩起门帘钻进店里抱紧还没从座椅上起来的我，在我脸边蹭了半天，给我半边的头发都染上静电。

我领她去冷饮店吃新出的沙冰，她却看上了复刻版的海盐冰激凌。我们坐在打了敞篷伞的室外双人桌旁闲聊，她执意不要在屋里坐下，就因为只有外面的位置才有长条椅。

冷淡衰颓的冬日街景硬塞给我临时的多愁善感，“我的23岁，没有面包没有爱情，还没有毕业作品。”我无奈地抱怨着。

“没有面包就先吃米饭，没有爱情就先爱自己。毕业作品……可惜なな也帮不了你。”她从我手里接过海盐甜筒，也不知道附和我几句，“那就帮你吃点东西。”

你倒挺明白的，我说，然后假装不满地鼓起嘴，她却露齿笑着，像看不出我的愠气一下一下戳我的脸颊。我只好摆出一副无奈的表情，咬去草莓奶昔的尖。其实从始至终我也没生气。人家说得无懈可击。我本来一直以讲逻辑自诩，现在却太容易被西野七濑说服了。

“也太难了，”我说，随之望向敞篷伞后方灰蒙蒙的云层，“我常常想，上苍让我来到这个世界上的时候，是不是忘了上色。”

“不，”她隔着雕刻着花纹的冷饮玻璃杯，像观察动物一样观察我，“ななみん是五颜六色的。让人想抱在怀里的五颜六色。”

这孩子在说什么呢。我忍住不笑故作严肃，心里想的却是不要停。她像看不见我有多不好意思直直地望着我，在徐徐冬风中搓手取暖。

“很冷吗？”我问道。

“不算热。”她说着往我这边挪过一点，然后索性把脸贴在我的围巾上。“这样就好了。”说罢像是感觉不够贴切又补充道，“有ななみん在太好了。”

相识以来，她不知对我说过多少遍太好了。可认识我真的是件多值得骄傲的事吗。倒不如说，骄傲又有什么用呢。

“我不要太好了。”我低下头情不自禁地挨近她的脸，在她的默许之下，替她舔走了粘在她唇上的蓝色海盐。

她抿嘴笑了，然后提议道，“我带你去我的学校吧。”

我闭上眼睛牵起她的手，顺从地由她带我走进她的教室跟她一起停下来。我竭尽全力思考到底有什么她给我看过的东西被我遗忘，等到想不出一种可能性而睁开眼睛，才明白自己总是在琐碎的细节上执迷不悟。

映入眼帘的，是我曾久久移不开视线的冬季融雪。

我尝试笼络已知的全部线索，最后却只能学着她的语气潦草地评价一句话。“它能回来，太好了。一定很不容易。”

“所以我才会说，多亏有ななみん在。”

“我什么也没做啊。”我不由自主地悲伤起来，我知道七濑她已经不再有留在我身边的理由了。“所以，你把我叫过来，就只是为了道别吗？”

她从口袋里掏出几枚硬币塞进我手里，我哭笑不得地接过钱，一数只够一半。

“剩下的，我还可以慢慢还。”

-Fin-


End file.
